Isla Yura's Cult
Isla Yura's Cult is a placeholder name used to describe the group of Abyss worshippers whose powers combined are equal to The Head Hunter. History Isla Yura's Cult is made up of many wealthy people who had been manipulated into believing Isla Yura's word. He has disillusioned all of them into believing that The Abyss is a Paradise and that by following his lead, they can bring themselves and the entirety of his country into this Paradise, though Yura himself knows that The Abyss is a prison of danger and chaos and he is only telling them what they want to hear so he can receive the donations that the members are required to produce. Some time after the assassinations of Fred, Claude and Ernest Nightray, Isla Yura, being in the country at the time, saw Duchess Nightray as a wreck. She was beginning to lose her sanity as she mourned the loss of her sons, so Isla Yura told her that his Cult's goal is to plunge the world into The Abyss so everyone can enjoy what it has to offer them, a Paradise where families can reunite with their lost loved ones, like Fred, Claude and Ernest. Even though Duchess Nightray was a part of Pandora, her current state lead her to believe every word Isla Yura had said, and so she joined him. Isla Yura had such a good grip of Duchess Nightray that he was able to make her believe that he was right and that the arguments raised by Duke Nightray were wrong. Isla Yura had also recently come into partnership with the Nightrays over at the House of Fianna, where he was to overlook the experimentation on Abyss-sensitive Orphans. Humpty Dumpty was a chain which in particular stuck out to Isla Yura. Yura knew of Eliot Nightray's contract to Humpty Dumpty and used the close connection to contract the Orphans as well. Yura tricked the Orphans into believing that the special potion that hthey had been given would banish all their bad memories after drinking it. This was in fact Humpty Dumpty's blood, and using a "song" that Yura had made for the children, they uttered Humpty Dumpty's name and completed an illegal contract. Isla Yura could now manipulate the Orphans through Humpty Dumpty, and upon visiting Duchess Nightray and Rufus Barma, Yura was given the perfect situation to complete his goal of casting his country into the Abyss. Yura, being a fan of Jack Vessalius, invited Oz Vessalius to his estate to complete his Coming of Age Ceremony, which was an excuse for Pandora to look for the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville that Yura was known to have. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Befrore the Ceremony's start, Yura prepared the Seal for his Ceremony of recreating The Tragedy of Sablier by drawing the necessary symbols and readying the area. The Orphans were also brought to the Ceremony, posing as actors in a play the had prepared. Part way through the ceremony Cult members lead the Orphans through the mansion to start sacrificing the guests by cutting off their heads. Chaos ensued and The Cult members set the mansion on fire as another key part of the ceremony. Yura kidnapped Alice after she and Oz were brought to The Seal by Phillipe and Leo after he had left Vanessa and Eliot. He planned to sacrifice both in his ceremony at exactly midnight, due to Yura knowing Alice was the same Alice from 100 years ago and for Leo's connection to Oz. Oz, Eliot, Vincent and Echo later stormed the Seal Area, as Oz was meant to for his role as Jack. Oz went insane from his hatred of Yura and for what he's done to Alice and so he summons the power of B-Rabbit through the scythe and the chains, and Oz begins to kill every member of Isla Yura's Cult and every visible Humpty Dumpty, nullifying at least 3 contracts, one of which was Phillipe's. Oz's rampage was stopped by Alice, which lead to Yura's last ditch effort to follow through with his ceremony, as Yura went to stab and shatter The Seal. Jack projects himself through Oz and sends one of B-Rabbit's Chains through Yura, which stops him from shattering The Seal, then Jack picks up a sword and prepares to stab Yura, whether or not he did is unknown. Meanwhile, Duchess Nightray was just about to sacrafice Leo, but the fact that Leo's life was in danger caused Eliot's Humpty Dumpty to emerge and make Eliot fatally wound his mother. Humpty Dumpty then proceeded to decapitate her leading to Eliot's discovery of himself being the Head Hunter. Trivia *The Symbol used for the Cult is similar to the Rod of Asclepius used to symbolise medicine across the globe. Isla Yura's inspiration for the symbol of his Cult was the first part of the Guardians of the Sealing Stones' pledge, "A snake coiled around a silver stake". Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Abyss Category:Organizations